


Cosplay With Me Now

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Streaks of Gold [5]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey tries to get GoGo to cosplay with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green Lights at Stop Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712710) by [Ephemeral_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Cat/pseuds/Ephemeral_Cat). 
  * Inspired by [Lord Fred and the Kingdom of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679995) by [Elacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elacular/pseuds/Elacular). 



“Please, GoGo?”

“No.”

“GoGo, it’s an integral part of the character!” Honey Lemon cried as she threw her arms up into the air, “You might as well not have put the tail, the wig, or the clothes on!”

GoGo crossed her arms. “Then find someone else to ‘cosplay’ with you, then.”

“But GoGo, you’re the perfect partner!” Honey whined, lowering her arms back down, “You’ve got almost the exact same skin tone, the same body build—your facial expressions are even the same!”

“IT’S A GIANT PAIR OF BAT EARS, ALRIGHT?!” GoGo yelled, “And it moves!”

Honey frowned. “It’s not _that_ heavy…”

“It’s not because it’s heavy or not, Honey. It’s because it’s a giant pair of bat ears that _moves._ They’re _bigger_ than my head, too”

“Well, yes, that’s sort of the point of them…”

GoGo groaned. “Can’t I get a smaller pair?”

“That would ruin the point of wearing them in the first place, GoGo. Citrine is known for having the biggest pair of ears in the series.”

“Well, can’t I just dress up as a different character, then?”

“Nobody else looks like you, GoGo! The show prides itself on diversity and uniqueness; there is literally no one you can cosplay as that fits your look and body type.”

“Your character’s a doctor, isn’t she? Can’t I just follow you around as Nameless Lab Assistant?”

“But it’s such a wasted opportunity, GoGo!” Honey Lemon placed her hands on her friends shoulders, and leaned down till they were face to face, a hopeful smile on her face, “You can be a much better Citrine!”

GoGo was unfazed. “Honey, I told you before, I’ll tell you again: I don’t do cons. They’re full of sweaty, smelly people packed like sardines, and if I cosplay with you, they’re going to stop me for pictures every five seconds or _touch_ me!”

“This convention isn’t that large! The venue’s actually pretty large for the expected size of attendants. And you’ve read the statistics and the claims; the security and the staff are very serious about safety and sexual harassment.”

GoGo shook her head. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get me to go, Honey.”

Honey pressed her face closer. “Please, GoGo?”

“No.”

Honey took GoGo’s hands into her own, pressing them together them. “Please, GoGo?”

GoGo frowned. “No.”

Honey knelt down to the floor, still holding her friend’s hands. “Please GoGo?”

GoGo stopped chewing on her gum. “ _Seriously,_ Honey?”

Honey put on the kicked puppy face. _“Please_ GoGo?”

GoGo sighed. “This cosplay thing really means that much to you?”

Honey Lemon nodded.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Honey Lemon rocketed right back up from the floor and wrapped her arms around GoGo. “Oh, thank you, thank you!”

GoGo blushed, and resumed chewing her gum.

* * *

They were a bizarre, eye-catching duo, a tiny angry ball of fuzz with massive ears, a fluffy tail, and a pair of pistols scowling at everyone, and an absurdly tall, abnormally cheerful half-dead space elf cyborg with a pair of sci-fi defibrillators smiling at everyone from behind a metal half mask that obscured her lips, and contacts that made her eyes look like pink orbs with no irises.

“Oh man, you’re the best Citrine I’ve seen all day! Can I take a picture of you two?”

“How much work did you put into that Citrine get up? Is that actual metal?”

“Have you entered the cosplay competition? I mean, even if you didn’t go as a pair, the Citrine will totally win!”

“You’re so creepy and cool, and you’re partner’s just so cute and cranky! I have to get a photo!”

“She’s got the hair, she’s got the ears, she’s even got the scowl!”

“Where can I get contacts like those? That’s so freaky!”

“The ears actually move? That’s so cool! Can I pet you?”

“No.” GoGo snarled, baring her teeth at the latest con-goer.

They merely started laughing and ran back to their friends. “See? I told you she was legit!” They said, before GoGo tuned them out.

Honey Lemon answered all the questions, replied to all the compliments, and relayed all the requests from picture takers and fans, all spoken with a gravely, robotic filter and almost always alliterated with a lyrical lilt as if she were singing than speaking.

GoGo just silently went along with everything, pointing her “guns” this way and that, striking a specific pose, or just scowling at the camera as disdainfully as she could.

The crowd ate it up like hotcakes and kept asking for more. She ignored pretty much everything they said, until they got one very specific request.

“Can you guys look like you’re going to kiss?” A fan asked as they scooted around the pair, looking for a new angle with her camera.

GoGo blinked. “Wait, what?”

Honey Lemon took her partner’s chin into her hand, leaned down, and put her face mere inches away from the other woman’s, her eyes seductively half-lidded.

GoGo blushed, her own eyes widening, and her heart pounding in her chest. Her mouth fell open to ask her partner what the hell was going on but no words came out.

“Yes, yes, yes! Just like that, this is the perfect shot, thank you!” The fan put their camera down, smiling as they scrolled through the earlier photos. “Ah, I swear to god, this ship will be the death of me!” She started going on a tirade about “gay ships” and “brothers” but GoGo wasn’t listening by that point.

Honey Lemon pulled back and acted as if nothing ever happened, going back to that sunny, cheerful look she had on earlier.

“Honey, what the hell is she going on about?” GoGo asked, trying to peer through the make-up and the costume.

“Oh, didn’t your girlfriend tell you?” The fan said as she readied her camera once more, “You two are cosplaying most under-appreciated lesbian pairing in the series!”

“Girlfriend?!” GoGo spluttered, “She is not my—“

“Wait! Hold that pose! You look just like Citrine when she’s embarrassed, angry and confused! This is the best day ever!”


End file.
